10 Songs: LightMisa Version!
by The Writer Of Stories
Summary: Rules: 1 Pick a pairing you like. 2 Turn your music on shuffle. 3 Write a drabble/fic related to each song that plays, no extra time! 4 Do ten of these then post away! Special guest stars - Phoenix Wright and Miles Edgeworth! Rated T for slight language.


Rules: 1 Pick a pairing you like. 2 Turn your music on shuffle. 3 Write a drabble/fic related to each song that plays, no extra time! 4 Do ten of these then post away! :D

Second one I've done, and I am so PUMPED!

This time I'll go with… MisaxLight!

YAY!

I disclaim ownership to any songs used or anybody from Death Note or Phoenix Wright. (I just kinda gave away something right there, didn't I?)

-.-.-.-.-.-

**1. Violence Fetish - Disturbed**

Misa smiled at Light, who sat as his desk, punishing those horrible criminals.

_If they could live with what they've done, they deserve to die._ Misa thought.

Violence was needed in this life they had!

They thought violence could solve their problems.

Well, an eye for an eye!

Misa leaned over Light and wrapped her arms around him.

Light sighed, annoyed, but leaned back and allowed her to embrace him.

Misa smiled.

Violence had never made her feel so good.

**2. Cryin' - Areosmith**

There was a time when Misa was broken hearted.

Love seemed to have hated her.

Light - _her_ Light - hadn't ever loved her?

Hard to believe!

He had convinced her so well…

How could she have been so stupid? How could she have let him use her like that?

Tears cascaded down her face.

But they… they were partners in crime! Two of a kind!

She was sure she had felt sparks behind his kiss…

But now…

There was the thinnest line between pain and pleasure.

Now she had to try and figure out which was which.

**3. Outta Control - Thousand Foot Krutch**

Light had no idea which was to turn.

It felt like some sort of crazy dream - when had his plan backfire?

When had things go bad?

He had been pure once… his intentions clean, and he only wanted good for the world…

But unknown to him, they had changed. The good of the world didn't matter. He only wanted things for himself.

But now, where was he to go? He was alone!

Or… was he?

Misa!

He immediately changed directions. It was snowing, and he wanted to go inside as soon as possible. He headed to their apartment and found he had lost his keys.

"Ugh… damn it!" he muttered.

He rang the bell but the only thing that awaited him was silence. He could tell the light was on.

"Misa? I'm home. Can you open the door?" he called.

Silence. No energetic blonde came to the door, squealing about how much she had missed him.

Had even she left him?

Was he left out in the cold?

He sighed in defeat, realizing how much he _needed _Misa. She was what kept him going. Her encouragement, ability to be manipulated, shinigami eyes, and the love she gave him.

Had she finally found out that he hadn't returned it?

He stood and turned to walk away, back outside into the snowy wasteland, when a surprised voice was directed at him.

"Light? What're you doing out here?"

He looked up and saw Misa standing there, looking beautiful, though covered in snow, in a red dress he hadn't seen before and a Santa hat. Her arms were full of plastic bags.

"H-Huh?" Light asked, confused?

"I said 'What're you doing out here?'. The hallway's drafty isn't it?"

"I… uhh, lost my keys."

"Oh, well let me get the door for you!"

She gathered all of the bags onto one arm and pulled her keys out of her purse, unlocking the door. She pulled him into the house, talking about how sorry she was about not being home.

"- I mean, I thought we were almost out of food, so I decided I could just pop over to the market and get some stuff, but then I saw some really cute stuff that I thought might look good if we hung up, and it took longer than I thought to pick one of them out and -"

That's when Light zoned out. Misa didn't hate him. The amount of relief he felt shocked him. Wow, he must have needed Misa more than he thought.

" -late. … hello, Light?"

"Huh?"

"I asked if you'd like some hot chocolate."

He smiled. "Sure. I'd love some."

And Misa had a smile too, and set to work, and Light knew he had it good.

**4. Already Dead - Silverstein**

Misa smiled ruefully to herself.

Really? In a court? Wow, this was ironic.

Her defense lawyer was a funny looking fellow. He had spiky black hair and wore a strange blue suit. It wasn't as strange as the prosecutor. He was wearing… magenta? What a peculiar color.

No, no! Now wasn't the time to worry about the prosecutor or the defense attorney.

"The prosecution calls the defendant to the stand."

Misa stood and smoothed out her skirt, walking over to the stand, blonde hair covering her hollow eyes.

"Would the defendant please state her name and profession?"

Misa looked up into the cold eyes of the gray haired man and said in the most cheerful voice she could muster "My name is Misa Amane! My job… well, I have a lot of them! TV star, pop star, cooking show host… I'm on a lot of stuff!"

The man nodded. "Yes, and let's get right to the point. You knew the young man by the name Light Yagami, is this correct?"

She puffed her cheeks out angrily "Well, I ought to! He's… was my boyfriend."

He turned to the judge, a man with a long white beard, who nodded. "This has been confirmed."

"And you were with him in your apartment at 2:07 am, the time of the murder?"

"Yes."

"Then it's fair to say that you killed the victim?"

Misa opened her mouth to answer, when her defense attorney spoke up. "Objection! It's not fair to ask her that! He boyfriend was just killed!"

Misa shook her head. "No, I did it."

There was silence throughout the courtroom.

The judge looked extremely surprised. "A-A confession?"

Misa nodded.

The defense attorney spoke up again. "Objection! What if she's covering up for the real killer?"

Misa shook her head. "No, I did it."

The Judge looked confused. "May we please get a testimony, Miss Amane?"

Misa nodded and began her short story.

She had entered the bedroom at a little after 2 in the morning, holding a kitchen knife.

The had tapped Light on the shoulder, and he turned over.

She had plunged the blade into his chest.

She called 911 and fled the scene, purposefully leaving the weapon behind.

When she had finished, the judge simply asked, "Why would you do such a thing?"

Misa smiled, regretful tears rolling down her face. "Love makes you do funny things like that."

**5. Mad World - Gary Jules**

Misa had always had a sort of goal.

A dream.

It was actually very sad.

She wanted to die.

But she wanted to die with the one that she loved.

She knew that they would go nowhere when they died, but she didn't care. She wanted to die with him, and only him.

But it wasn't fair!

She had to die, far before he did.

So… didn't it only feel fair… that at the end of her life, that she would take his as well?

But she didn't want to use the Death Note. It wouldn't feel fair.

She wanted to kill him herself.

But it really was a mad world.

All for love.

**6. One X - Three Days Grace**

We took everything they threw at us.

And every time they knocked us down, we stood back up.

And we stood above the crowd.

We killed all those deserving of it.

Life or death - which would it be?

It would always end up with death.

But our supporters… we needed to figure out which ones were worth trusting.

But for now, all we had was each other.

That was fine with me, of course.

**7. Never Wanted To Dance - Mindless Self Indulgence**

Misa could be such a pain sometimes!

Here we were, a high class party, and she wouldn't let me talk to any girls, and every time one tried to ask me to dance, she would scare her off.

She claimed that she only wanted me to dance with her.

She wouldn't take no for an answer either.

But the way she fought for me… it sort of made me feel happy.

It amazed me almost.

And it made me afraid.

Was I falling for her?

Well… I suppose it couldn't hurt to find out, could it?

**8. Everything I Ask For - Maine**

Oh, my Light was so amazing!

He was just everything I could ever ask for!

So what about his problems?

So what if sometimes he made me feel worthless?

So what if sometimes he paid me almost no attention?

It didn't matter to me.

Everyone had their flaws.

I was just so… lucky!

He was everything I could ever had wanted… everything I could ever ask for.

And so much more.

**9. Beauty From Pain - Superchick**

Misa knew it hurt.

It was suppose to hurt though, right?

Light didn't ever say anything about.

But she was pretty sure he knew.

Knew how much it hurt.

Knew how it affected her.

But that was okay with her.

Because from the pain she would become beautiful.

And Light said that only beautiful things would be allowed to be in his new world.

And for him… she would do it.

Beauty from pain…

… love from beauty.

**10. Epiphany - Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber On Fleet Street**

"They all deserve to die!" ranted Light.

Misa was still, with her smile on her face. It was fake, but Light didn't notice, still going on and on.

"There's a hole in the world like a great black pit and it's filled with people who are filled with shit and the vermin of the world inhabit it. But not for long…"

Misa just sat there. She knew what he was talking about, but he seemed to be taking things to the extreme.

Not _everyone _had to die, right?

"Because the lives of the wicked should be made brief for the rest of us death will be a relief! We all deserve to die."

She tried to keep the smile, but couldn't.

She quickly got up and left the room. Light wouldn't notice.

"Why?" she asked their empty bedroom.

She got no reply.

Because she knew that she would have to die as well.

Alone.

And that just broke her heart into a million pieces.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

AN: So. You can tell where I got sleepy, right?

But anyways, that was fun!

I hope you enjoyed it!

Reviews make the world go round!


End file.
